Alliance of Light: Remnants of the past
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: 2 Years after the Death of Arthas, the Lich king, a new alliance lands on Azeroth, chasing an dark threat... but along the way maybe they can breath some light back into the heart of the banshee queen Sylvanas Windrunner? mature scenes later... no lesb :P
1. FUS RO SNATCH!

**My first ever WOW (or just Warcraft... either way) fic, never thought it would come this far =3**

**This is a Prequel to "The order of balance" which was a mass crossover Zelda based fic, so in other words... prepare for Warcraft to collide with hundreds of other games, movies and books :D some more than others...**

**This takes place after the 3****rd**** great war... (PS: some personalities have been "slightly modified for comic reasons")**

*pant, pant, pant* *slam* the doors of the royal quarters burst open and scout Neal Darkstorm burst through and tripped over a rat and slammed into Ranger Veilan who just tapped her hand on the ground awkwardly with an un-amused look on his face.

*sigh* Sylvanas Windrunner groaned on her "Throne" this was the usual introduction... she pointed lazily at Darkstorm "Report..." she sighed.

"All... All... Alliance... Soldiers... Bulkward... lots... WHEW..." Panted Darkstorm

Lady Sylvanas blinked a few times before facepalming... "I never understood, if we're dead... then why do we need breath? Anyways... Commander? Would this qualify for something your Orcs are here for?"

The commander sighed "No need to be so smart about it"

**Later... near Bulkward**

"I don't see why this is such a big deal... we always have alliance troops trying to attack us..." said Sylvanas.

"And to top it off I don't see any Alliance troops... Darkstorm! Are you sure your eyes are ok?" asked Veilan. She was a young blood elf with brown hair and a blue hair band through her hair and tanned skin (compared to most elves) she wore an advanced version of the basic Hunter armor.

"Well... actually no..." he replied smartly and popped his eye back in.

"haha, funny" said Veilan sarcastically. Darkstorm was a fresh undead, so he had very few decaying features, he was also a fresh death knight, so basically he looked like a blood elf with pale skin and blue eyes. He wore the standard death knight armor.

"Wait a sec!" said Commander Krogg'osh "I see movement behind the trees... yeah its a human alright..."

"Alright... me and my two of my rangers will go deal with him" said Sylvanas

"Be careful... this one looks strange..." said Krogg with legitimate worry.

Sylvanas nodded and rolled her eyes, like Orcs gave two shits what happened to her...

Sylvanas and her Rangers cloaked and snuck towards the human who was hiding behind a tree near the bulkward...

Once they got close enough the human headed down the road into a clearing... this human was different, he wore a strange set of armor that looked like it was made of dragonscale.

"There he is... I have a clear shot on him m'lady" said a ranger

"Take it" the ranger let the arrow fly and right before it impacted the human one word came out of his mouth... it sounded like "Voas!" and the human turned ghostly blue for a split second and the arrow passed right through him... harmlessly...

"Wh- Open fire!" yelled a ranger and they continued to fire arrows at him, and the human kept dodging them or using his voice to avoid them...

"That's it" yelled a ranger and drew her knifes "Arrows won't work" and she charged him and as soon as she was in striking distance three all powerful words rang out...

"FUS RO DAH!" and the ranger went flying back into a tree and fell unconscious...

The next sounded like "Iken zuk!" and doused the other ranger in flames...

"Who are you!" demanded Sylvanas

The warrior was silent and then let out a sharp whistle that echoed on for ever...

"wha-" Sylvanas swore she heard a loud beating sound, like wings, but during this time of doubt the warrior grabbed her, used a shout to disarm her and bound her just as the fiercest dragon possible landed in the clearing...

"Oh... shit..." she muttered and got sat down on the dragon, gagged and bound to one of the dragon's spines.

For a moment the warrior left her there and went to check on the fallen rangers and Sylvanas being protective of her own attempted to shout "don't touch them!" but it came out as "Moh huck hem!" however to her surprise the warrior took out a bottle of liquid and poured it over the baked ranger and the wounds disappeared and she stirred, while he kicked the K.O'ed one and she started to wake up... but before any of them could do anything the human jumped on the dragon and took off with Sylvanas...

Once they had reached a certain height the warrior un-gagged Sylvanas who let out a string of curses before seeming to calm down. "Who are you!" she demanded again."

"Dovah, ik nah sul..."

"Huh?"

"Alduin bane dovahkin souv Skyrim..."

"That's not any language I know..."

"erherm..." coughed the warrior "Sorry, speaking in Dragon kina grew on me... well... more like I was born that way... hence my name..."

"Uh... just tell me who you are!"

"Fine bitch-pants-mc-crabby"

"hey!"

"Im Dova... well... that's my nickname my real name is... or WAS... Thane Joarl hephersbane (pronounced with a Germanish accent) [Yo-ral Heh-furs-bane] I was Nordic from Skyrim... my home... *sigh* but I won't be going back there for a while... I died about oh... 150 years ago..."

"You're dead! What!" asked Sylvanas completely dumbfounded now...

"Well, my original is long dead... but I am basically Joarl... the third or fourth now... long story short... we have noticed a problem here..."

"Who's we?"

"Oh you'll see... ah here we are, and by the way... try not to kill any... old acquaintances will you, I really wouldn't want to have to kill you myself..." they started to land and right as soon as the landed and Joarl was in the process of getting off he finished his sentence "Cuz, I have to admit, for a banshee your fairly cute..." and he walked away.

"Sylvanas! Sylvanas Windrunner!" gasped an unlikely voice...

"Jaina? Proudmoore! Why are you- oh... this was your idea was it, to capture me to end the undead threat in "your land" is this what that elaborate trap was about!"

"what? No... I was captured as well..."

"Wh- wa- what!"

"Three days ago actually, but they have been keeping me in this camp, but letting me wander around freely..."

"where are we anyways?"

"Looks like ashenvale... but maybe a part yet undiscovered..."

The camp was basicly a simple collection of tents off all sizes and shapes surrounded by thin palisades and guards, but these guards were no Alliance or horde guards... they didn't even look like they were from Azeroth...

"Hey! You, yeah the one who needs a tan, get over here!" yelled a soldier in green metal armor and holding what looked like a supped up blunderbuss...

And well... not wanting to get shot... Sylvanas obeyed...

"Boss wants to see you... follow me, you act well and we can see about getting rid of those bindings..."

Sylvanas followed the soldier through the camp, some of the soldier gave her weird glances. She saw one soldier dressed in green camo and holding a tube with a rocket in it... another with gleaming white and blue armor shooting a target with a pistol that fired red beams... then one who wore white cloaks and took on multiple troops in a training session single handedly with nothing but his fists... she also saw Joarl who now only wore a master wizards robe, she finaly got to see his features, he had dirty blond hair and a strong build and green eyes and a bit of stubble across his chin and cheeks... he waved at her and the soldier escorting her commented "Oh hey, I think I see some colour on your face..." which almost set her off. However all of them were nothing compared to the commander of these soldiers...

"Noble! Sir!" saluted the soldier and left Sylvanas with him and his three advisors. Each were scary in their own way...

The one on the left wore pitch black armor with a helmet with glowing red eyes, he had a large coat on and carried the largest rifle ever on his back.

The one on the right wore a huge suit of armour, almost 3 inches thick and held yet another giant rifle...

The one in the middle wore green armor with black leather workings for the joints and she could hear the buzzing of energy around the suit, the most disturbing part was the golden visor, she didn't know what type of warriors wore that armor, but she knew almost immediately she should be scared of them.

"Sit down" said the middle one and pointed to a chair. Once she had the middle soldier began "You are Lady Sylvanas Windrunner yes?"

She nodded...

"You are leader of the Forsaken a band of 'renegade' undead who reside near tirisfal glades?"

She stayed silent... "no" she finally said

"Hahahahaha" the one to the right burst out laughing "dont play dumb with us girl... you think us blind and deaf! We see things we hear things... and we can definitly blast it out of high orbit!"

"Woah, woah, woah... calm down Severus..." said the one on the left...

"It's Sev damnit!"

"Whatever... Fixer, Sev... I'd say we stop scaring the poor girl, helmets?"

"oh sure thing Scorch..." said Fixer...

Fixer had clean black hair and blue eyes with a cute face but his posture still said "dont take me for a sap"... Sev had jet black hair and maroon eyes and a jagged scar across his left eye, his face said it all "TANK"... while the apparent leader Scorch had brown hair with hazel eyes and tanned skin, he looked the most expirianced out of the three, the gleam in his eyes said he had seen it all from the begining...

"I am Lieutenant Fixer, N-04/140 of the NCR..." said Fixer

"I am Sergeant Sev, T-06/007 of the Terrans" said Sev

"And I am acting Major "Noble" Spartan Scorch S-362, UNSC" said Scorch

"We are the from the Order of balance, a detachment within the Alliance of light, we come to Azeroth in peace... please pardon your capture but it was important... but consider this... your welcome would have been much more... brutal... if the legion had gotten to you first... that is why we are here... the Legion of Darkness is on Azeroth, and seems to be attempting something with your "Burning" legion... and that would be bad" said Scorch...

Fixer checked the clock on the wall "We can save the rest of the intros until the morining... Miss Windrunner, allow me to show you to your bunk... you will be staying with friends, not to worry..."

As Fixer lead Sylvanas out she muttered under her breath "Define... friends..."


	2. For the alliance?

**Ok chapter 2... now I have a few things to let you know, first... I know this is a Warcraft Sylvanas fic, but in all honesty there aren't a lot of guys who would be a... err... tolerable non-disturbing fuck for her, so I am going with one of my OCs (I think it might be obvious already which one :P)**

**Second, the first Sexual scene will either be chapter 4 or 5... But which race is up to you, leave a review of what you prefer out of these two options. A: Night elf, or B: Blood elf (there will also be a Human sex scene with Jaina and one of my OCs but I have yet to decide who) [if you want you can also let me know if I should make a love triangle between Sylvanas, Jaina and my OC] anyways I think I have rambled on enough...**

* * *

**The next day (PS hope the last chapter wasn't too short)**

"By the love of- what the hell is that noise!" complained Sylvanas to Jaina after they both were awoken by some infernal whining... Jaina stepped out and sighed "Music it seems..." she said

"Wow... what these people listen to... it sickens me..."

"Mhm..." mumbled Jaina "Do you think we can trust these guys?"

"I don't know... but just because they have you and me captured and are holding us together, DONT think we are friends..."

"Hmm... and I thought we we're getting along so well" she said mockingly...

"Hey ladies! I'm here to show Sylvanas around, oh yeah and Jaina, Mac will take you to Scorch, I think he needed to have another word with you..." said someone from outside.

When Sylvanas looked outside she was relieved to find it was Joarl "Oh hi Joarl"

"Heh... nah, call me Joel... everyone else does so why not you? Anyways follow me..." Joel led Sylvanas thorough the camp showing her the place and telling her about the races and cultures of the Alliance.

"That's the mess there... and those are the Ferelden Gray Wardens... oh! Over there is the Motor pool, real cool stuff there! And those are the Assassins next to the Protoss... there are some Elites next to those Tamriel Warriors... and you have to see the UNSCs flying machines!" he went on with her listening...

"_Why do I feel so awkward around him? I swear I haven't felt like this since I was alive... weird..."_ she thought.

"Hey and speaking of mess... what do you even eat?"

"Huh?" he broke her out of her trance "Me?"

"Is there another Banshee queen around here?" he mocked

"Well... I don't know about the rest of the Forsaken, well I do... but they are less picky then myself... waaaay less picky... cuz I sorta still hold some morals... though most went down the drain a few years ago... they eat basically anything rotten or spoiled, they are mostly zombies after all... however I prefer something that hasn't died anything more than 2 weeks before I eat it... and not raw and... Off the bone... and now that I think about it... I shudder..."

"Interesting..."

"That's one way to put us... aaanyways... how long am I stuck here?"

"Until the rest of the Alliance and Horde leaders are accounted for and we have your allegiance..."

"Well, Hellscream will be a tough catch... I can tell you that much for sure, Baine as well..."

"Haha... you mean the giant Orc we captured last night before you fell asleep?"

"You already got him!"

"Yeah..." he sighed and rubbed his shoulder "Ouch... it took quite a bit... no losses on either side thankfully... and no offence but you were allot easier to capture, your much lighter"

"Why thanks..." Sylvanas sighed

*Ka-boom*

"Aww... not again..." moaned Joel and headed in the direction of the explosion with Sylvanas following.

"What is it?" she asked

"Either it is the local Gnolls which would not be too bad, or it is a Legion Raiding party... which would be bad..."

Sure enough... "DAMNIT! ALARM, ALARM!" he yelled.

The Alliance camp contained at least 300 troops... at least half with guns, however the Legion seemed to have some too... however the raiders only numbered around 75 and all had guns meaning alliance troops without guns would have to stay out of it.

"Marines! Move!" yelled Scorch and they all held their weapons at the ready.

Sylvanas took one look at the Legion raiders and instantly saw the complete opposite in them from the Alliance. There were some troops with skulls for helmets and wielding energy weapons, or giant ape like creatures with needle guns and even a few hulking mechanical machines with giant cannons on them.

"Wraith!" shouted a US Army Ranger "Get the LAWS up here...! FIRE!"

One of the alien machines went up in blue flames.

Scorch jumped onto a emplaced weapon and opened fire taking out 5 of the apes before he moved on towards the motor pool.

"Am I clear!" he asked

"Affirmative, bring out the M808V MBT!" said Fixer

The doors to the Motor pool broke down and out drove a huge vehicle covered in armor plating and wielding a huge 105mm cannon and 50. Cal MG.

"Now we route these bastards!" yelled Scorch

*After much unimagined badassery *

"That... was... AWSOME!" yelled Sev

"Hah, yeah we showed 'em" agreed Fixer

"Hmm... now that we have all settled down maybe I should brief our guests together?" wondered Scorch. "I think I should..."

After gathering all the Leaders of the Horde and Alliance forces Scorch started "The Legion of Darkness is on Azeroth, in order to kick their sorry asses off your world, we need your support. The Alliance of Light ensures that no race ever has to deal with the five un-humane acts... one; no race shall ever endure slavery... two; all races are treated as equals... three; no race shall ever be obliterated or go extinct by unnatural force... four; no race shall be forced into hardships unwillingly, like we won't force you with military service or charge you un-fairly... and the fifth and most important! Never compromise the brotherhood... oh wait sorry wrong booklet... I meant; all shall live in peace, no war amongst each other and we all fight for a single cause."

The leaders stayed silent...

"Should you not want to join our cause, I won't force you, and you may leave freely and we won't bother you anymore."

They all remained silent...

Then the most unlikely person responded. "The Forsaken are with you... I believe you" said Sylvanas.

Everyone stared at her for a moment until "And so are the Humans" said Jaina.

Everyone else was silent until the Orc warchief spoke up "If you want the support of the Orcs, you need to prove yourself!" the rest of the races seemed to agree.

"Verywell" said Scorch

Once everyone except Jaina and Sylvanas had left Sylvanas spoke "But you are always welcome in Tirisfal glades, remember that?"

"And your welcome in Stormwind as well"

Scorch nodded with a smile "Thank you ladies... now then let's get you acquainted with the alliance forces here..."


	3. Dark Elves

"We've got Grey Wardens, Assassins, Mythological cultures, 21st century soldiers, UNSC, Unggoy, Sanghili, Terrans, Protoss, the Men of the west, Elves of Lothlorian and Mirkwood, Dwarves of the Lonely and Gray Mountains, Romans, Kaisar's Legion, New Californian Republic..." Scorch took a breath "Impiereals, Nords, Breatons, Argonian, Kiljaht, Republic, Rebels, Wookies, Bothans, Mandalorian and those damned ONI, bless them otherwise none of us would be here!"

"_Damn this guy can talk!" _

"But enough about us, what can you tell us about the Forsaken?"

"Well... the Forsaken are mostly undead, and some necromancers..."

"And you?"

"Well... I'm undead..."

"It doesn't look that way... I have a question?"

"What?"

"Can we do a bit of an experiment? It might hurt a bit though..."

"Uh... sure but wha-" *nick* "OW!"

Scorch held the bloodied knife over a vial and dripped to blood into it and sealed it with a cork "Thanks" he said while Sylvanas clutched her arm. "Oh right... bacta?" he held up a blue vial filed with a gluey substance.

"Open it up and rub it over the injury and it heals in a split second"

She took the vial and rubbed the gel over her cut and it closed up immediately. "Nice..."

"For severe injuries it needs to be injected, or you need to soak in it, otherwise it can be applied in small douses... say where did Jaina go?"

"Over here!" she yelled and Scorch and Sylvanas walked over. "What's this?" she indicated a small box with wings and a glass window.

"That is my fighter... it's a SABER-class planetary defence fighter... it can seat two normally, but I modded it to seat four, one gunner, a driver and two passengers. Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Uh..."

"I will take that as a yes!" chirped Scorch "I will take you back to your homes?"

"Ok..."

Scorch jumped into the pilots' seat while Jaina and Sylvanas got into the passenger seats. "Ready? You may wanna strap in" Scorch pointed to the harnesses. "alright here we go!" he exclaimed then muttered "I love freaking out lower aged technology races with this thing... that's why I keep barf bags" but no one heard him...

He pulled out and hit the vertical thrusters to go up then switched to horizontal movement and slowly left the forest... before he REALLY opend it up...

"Ok... we're over the ocean now..."

"Well this isn't so bad..." said Jaina

"I haven't even begun the fancy flying" said Scorch

"Wait wha-"

*Chk-fwoom!*

"AHHHHHH!" both of them screamed while Scorch laughed and yelled "DO A BARREL ROLL!" (and he did one at the same time)

Meanwhile Sylvanas was looking paler then usual and Jaina had her eyes clenched tight.

"Ok were at Stormwind..." Scorch landed the SABER in a clearing near the city which scared the shit outta some peasants.

"Ok Jaina, this is your stop... err... need help getting out?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no... I'm fine..." and she shakily climbed out of the SABER and dropped and kissed the ground "Never thought I would be so happy to be on land!" _"Wait... I thought I was supposed to go to Theramor? Oh shit..."_

"Next stop Undercity!"

"I dunno what it means but I have heard Joel use this term before... oh by the nine..."

2 minutes later...

Scorch climbed out and was immediately surrounded by Undead soldiers. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... you want yer queen back or what!"

Scorch opened the seal to the back seats of the fighter and helped Sylvanas out who looked a bit green and sick. She leaned on her closest ranger Clea "That thing... is a deathtrap..." she muttered and Scorch tried not to crack up.

"Oh yeah about the experiment I need another sample of one of your subjects..."

"Oh sure... hey Deathguard!" *nick* "OW!" "here ya go"

"Thanks, I will have the results to you in a few days... meanwhile I think we will move half our base to the Western Plaugelands..."

* * *

**A few days later...**

Sylvanas watched as the Alliance of Light built a small village just beyond the bulkward, consisting of a few small towers and wider military structures for holding weapons and mounts.

"M'lady?" said Clea, one of her dark rangers.

"Yes?"

"Something called a Nord is here to see you... by the name of Joel?"

"Oh sure send him into the tent"

Joel walked in wearing his Dragonscale armor and holding a fancy looking book, his glass blade hung from his belt and an Ebony shield on his back. He bowed slightly and opened the book.

"The test are done... and these are the results... you or any of your dark rangers are actually undead..."

Sylvanas looked at him baffled "Explain"

"The tests show signs of life within you and your fellow Dark Rangers... well the show some in both you and your subjects but more so in the Dark Rangers... but anyways we suspect this is because most high elven were pure, yes?"

Sylvanas nodded.

"Well, the balance in the Darkness and the Light was sort of... evened... you're not dead... but you're not living... more like... just a..." Joel snapped his finger "Dark elf! I should have figured that out sooner!"

"Dark Elf?"

"Sure why not... the forsaken is made up of undead and Dark elves... perfect... however I haven't seen any Dark Elven males... why is that?"

Sylvanas shrugged.

"I have an idea... one moment" he pulled out a small device and spoke into it "Hey Fixer, can you send me Paladin Ramos? Yeah I know he is Brotherhood of steel but he's still a paladin, he's been trained right? Ok good... see him soon"

"Hi guys!" Said Ramos

"Whoa that was fast! Ok Sylvanas we need some fresh dead..."

Sylvanas rose and lead them to a grave yard with some corpses that had been dug up to be re-animated "here, they were scheduled to be turned into undead soon"

"Ok, so what I want you to do is have one of your minion girls cast that undead thingy on a dead guy, but at the same time Paladin Ramos will cast a Revive spell on the corpse..."

"Ok... I think I see where your going with this..." Sylvanas nodded to a Val'kyar who started to animate the corpse, and at the same time Paladin Ramos channeled his powers of light on the corpse... then the corpse started to rise, no features of decay showed, just burning red eyes and white hair and pale skin.

The Elf looked around confused "W-where am I?" he asked

"Oh my god... it worked!" exclaimed Sylvanas "Yes!"

"I'm... dead?"

"Sorta..." said Joel "You were high elven yes?"

The Elf nodded.

"Well, now you are Dark Elven... you remember Sylvanas right?"

"The Ranger General, of course..."

Sylvanas waved to get his attention "Oh... Lady Sylvanas... wow you've changed..."

Sylvanas smirked "Well... this is going to be a slower and more mind numbing process then the regular way... but it will end up having its perks"

*the next few hours are spent creating more Dark Elves*

Paladin Ramos collapsed on the ground after raising one more Dark Elf "I... am... exhausted..."

"One more?"

"I couldn't raise a dog bone..."

Joel nodded and ordered him back to camp...but all in all there were a hundred new Dark Elves, 60 males and 40 females and Sylvanas looked pleased.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to camp... if you ever need anything come on over cuz the alliance is always ready to help its allies." And he winked before leaving.

"Ok than-" she stopped mid-sentence by an annoying noise from behind her. she snapped her attention to three of her dark rangers who were giggling like mad schoolgirls. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Sylvanas has a crush on a live one huh?" said Clea

"Wh- what? No! Of course not! That's- er... what!"

"M'lady..." said one of the rangers "We've known you since life... you can't hide these things from us"

"Or that red line across her cheeks" snickered another one.

Sylvanas snapped out of it "Shut up... you guys are lucky I have known you since life... otherwise I would have sent you back to your graves."

"Ooooh scary!" mocked one of them.

Sylvanas yawned "Well... I think I'm starting to believe Joel about the whole 'Dark elf' thing... why else would I get tired, or need to breathe..." she shrugged she called a bat to take her back to Undercity.

* * *

**The Next day...**

"Alright Fixer... as your officer I order you to give me that ball!" Scorch taunted

"Sir, haha, sir! And no..." Fixer stuck his tongue out at Scorch.

"Man, we are so childish sometimes..."

Fixer smirked as he pivoted past Scorch and sunk a basket into the hoop. "Oh! Swish!"

"Yes!" and Fixer high fived Sev who was on his team of 2v2 basketball.

"C'mon sir lets FUS their asses..." said Joel, AKA Delta2 (his Clone nick name is Delt) [like how Scorch's real name is Ben Chayton, or Fixer's is Alexi Saratov and Sev's is Severus Cavin]

"Right!"

"Hey boys!" said a echoy voice

"Sylvanas... we are kina busy..." said Scorch

"Doing?"

"Playing a very important game of basketball" he replied

"Its important cuz it decides who gets the last two slices of pizza tonight..." said Sev.

Sylvanas face palmed and muttered "Boys..."

"Fine, how about you challenge one of us to a duel?" asked Delt

"Fine... but not you, you'd kick my ass..."

"And a very nice ass it was"

"Funny..." she sighed "wait, what do you mean was!"

Delt just snickered...

"fine... how about him?" she pointed at a lone man in a white cloak.

Fixer who was drinking a dark liquid out of a bottle labelled "Sunset sarsaparilla" spat the drink out and fell down laughing "Ha... hahaha... haha... be my guest!"

Scorch was trying not to laugh "Hey! Zulu A-002, get over here!" the guy Zulu stood up and walked over to them. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked he had a strange accent.

"Sylvanas wants to duel you."

"She knows who I am right?"

"Nope!"

"Ok... prepare to get an ass kicking" he laughed

"alright... fists only, no killing... OK GO!"

"Oh c'mon let's make it fair man... how about she can use weapons and have a few minions?" asked Zulu.

"Well either way it's someone's death wish..." said Scorch and glared at Sylvanas "Well... make that, second death wish..."

Sylvanas summoned three undead minions armed with swords while she drew knifes...

Zulu cracked his fists and made ready... the first strike came at him from minion #1, who struck at Zulu's head but it was dodged! Minion 1 came back around for another strike but the blade collided with the Assassin's special bracers, Zulu then punched the ghoul twice in the gut and yanked the blade free from it's owner and then implanted the blade into the ghoul's neck. Ghouliee #2 took a stab at Zulu who caught the blade between his hands, pulled the ghoul to the ground and stabbed the monster in the back of the neck and dropped the sword...

Minion #3 didn't even have time to attack as the Assassin plunged a blade hidden in his gauntlet into the undead flesh. Zulu whipped the blood from his hands and bowed before Sylvanas "M'lady, your ass kicking awaits..."

"We'll see about that... you know I have yet to be beaten by any human..."

"Sounds like your overdue..." and he made a taunting gesture

The banshee queen lunged at the Assassin who just as Sylvanas was about impact with him, flipped over her head and caught her knife strike on his bracers and rolled away as her second knife swung at him.

"Stop running!" Sylvanas yelled

"Pfft, if I recalled how many times people who have said that have fallen to my blade..."

Sylvanas slashed at his arm but Zulu was ready and pushed the blade aside, and doing likewise with the second strike, leaving a clear opening he took it and literally pounced onto the Banshee Queen, knocking her down, he plunged his hidden blade into the soft dirt just next to her neck.

"I think that would have been a kill..." he said pleased and got off her and jumped up a building and disappeared.

"Wha-"

"Maybe it's a bad time to tell you he's a professional assassin, from the brotherhood?"

"I don't know any assassin brotherhood..."

There was an awkward silence for a bit...

"Sooo... Lady Sylvanas... what brought you here?" asked Fixer

Sylvanas idly kicked a rock "Well Undercity has emissaries from each race in the Horde, Orc, Troll, Blood elf, I think there is a Tauren... but we don't have an AOL representative yet..."

"Ok, we will send an ambassador... Delta you have just volunteered." Ordered Scorch.

Delt shook his head "Wait... don't I get any say in this?" he muttered in a hushed tone to Scorch

"Not really, you just seem like the one who gets along with her the best, she seems to like you more than our other officers, perhaps you would improve the AOL and Forsaken's terms?"

"Fine... but we are taking the jeep!"

Scorch nodded.

Delt ran into the apartments and gabbed some of his stuff and loaded them into a M120V "Warthog" jeep and drove up to the front of the base and let Sylvanas get in the shotgun seat.

"This thing doesn't fly does it?" she asked with a hint of worry

"Nope, just land" and Sylvanas sighed and Delt took off along the road to Undercity.

"I have yet to visit Undercity yet..." said Delta (Delta, Delt, Joel, Joarl = same person)

"Well, on your first visit it might be a bit... strange..."

"I can handle it... honestly I'm expecting the worst." Delta pulled into the Ruins of Lorderon and stopped near the entrance to Undercity. Sylvanas led Joel into the elevator and towards the royal quarters.

"There are some rooms set up around this area, I think 5... I get the best one of course" she smirked. "But I think the one on the far right is still vacant... if you want you can stay there."

Joel opened the door to the room and looked around. Mostly grey/green mossy stone bricks, cobwebs and a sad fireplace in the center of the room.

He put on his best fake smile and turned around and said with the best "fake" enthusiasm he could have mustered "Thanks its great"

Sylvanas smiled which was almost worth the lie, cuz once she left Joel murmured "I can believe I gave up a Pizza and a few beers for this..."

**Please, Please review simply to tell me which race i should have the first sex scene be with... Blood elf, Night elf or Human... (Sylvanas is reserved for later) it will determine the series of events... however it is more than likely that i will be doing the blood elves first... any objections let me know.**


	4. The Silvermoon sprint

**Two Weeks later...**

"Looks like our messenger is returning from Silvermoon sir!" said a Marine who was guarding entry point A to the Alliance of Light's Western plaugelands camp.

"Huh? Oh is one of Kaiser's boys" said Fixer as he emerged from the balcony of one of the dorm buildings. He jumped down as the fall was only one story up.

The Legionary Veteran rode in on a armoured horse and had a hunting rifle on his back. "Ah, sir... the blood elves await... they expect you to send a group of troops, max of 6 however..."

"Why is that?" asked Scorch who came out of the bottom of the dorm with his helmet under his arm.

"They have agreed to join the Alliance of Light, but you have to prove to them your strengths first..."

"What do they wish of us to prove?"

The Legionary pulled out a scroll and handed it to scorch who read off the three challenges. "Marksmanship Competition, Magical Compensation? Err...? Ok... Arts competition..."

"What's that?" asked Fixer.

"Well, it looks like they want us to bring and show off our cuisine, artistic, magical and architectural arts..."

"Um... ok... does it say how much?"

"Minimum of 5 Cuisine, 2 art, 2 magical and one architectural..."

"Ok! I can bring my-"

"NO! You may find it good, but no one else here does! We are NOT bringing your Radscorpion casserole! As you know, I think I died once from eating it! Literally!"

"Fine..."

"Ok... gather up some stuff, I'll head up to the ship and draw up a diagram and make a model for architecture..."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

**The next day...**

*sigh* "I can't believe we are taking this old piece of crap!" complained Scorch and kicked the bottom of the Huey heli.

"Oh relax, the stuff is still at base, we just need to get to Silvermoon to set up a teleporter and grab the stuff." Said Fixer

Sev huffed "Hey we're here... and you guys still owe me a soda!"

The heli landed and Scorch, Fixer, Sev, Juno (A Gondorian clone), Zulu and Echo (A Jedi Clone) got out and Scorch walked up to the Blood elven leaders (I forgot the names) who so far weren't impressed.

"Pfft... I told you we should have taken something more elaborate!" said Zulu

"Watch it, lust, greed... these are signs of the dark side..." said Echo

"Oh shut up..." replied Zulu.

"I sense much anger in you..."

Zulu face palmed.

They were all dressed to impress, (sorta) Scorch wore his MJOLNIR MkVII armour, Fixer wore his Elite NCR Ranger Armour, Juno was dressed in a Ranger's wool cloak and chainmail armour, Zulu wore his finest white robes and red waist sash, his hood was down and Echo was dressed in common Knight robes and cloak... Sev had his light Terran Ghost armour...

Scorch, who didn't have his helmet either, saluted to the Lord of Silvermoon. "Your majesty we answer your summons."

"I will have you know we will start of treating you as potential threats... understand?"

"Yes sir, as would we if we were in your position"

"Good I'm glad that's settled... now then, follow me to the main palace, we will start with your arts first, then move onto a few questions before ending with your Marksmanship Challenge."

"Understood sir..." and the clones followed him to the palace where Fixer presented the first bit of their arts, the teleporter, which they would bring the other stuff through... a few of the Magisters were mildly impressed with this.

"Alright here are the dishes we present to you" said Zulu and presented 5 dishes of food from the home worlds of the Alliance of light.

There was Stromboli from Zulu's home of Italy, a special Horker soup from Skyrim, Sweetrolls from the Capital Wasteland as well as Sunset sarsaparilla from the Mojave Wasteland and for stronger beverages a few bottles of Nord Mead. No one complained about the goods, and in fact quite a few people really liked it. Then Scorch showed off his model of one of the ONI towers back on Reach II, a mostly black glass building made out of a white metal with an antenna on top of it, you could even see the insides through the glass parts. As for the arts Zulu showed a copy of a painting by Leonardo Da Vinci and a small model of his flying machine.

"Impressive, your people have come a long way and I must say you are not the barbarians we thought you were..." said Lord of Silvermoon. "Now... I have a few questions... will you be able to help us out of our magical curse, the one where we are addicted to magic?"

"Possibly..." said Scorch "ONI can do allot of things, it is possible that they may find a way to feed the hunger safely or even cure it..."

"Curing would be better than feeding... ok that is all I wanted to know... and now for your marksmanship challenge..." he pointed to the corner of the room where a lone blood elf stood, she had brown hair with a blue hair band through it and wore light blue leather armour with a golden inline. It showed off her tanned stomach and arms well enough. Her prominent eye brows perked up a bit as she looked the clones over. "That is Leliana Dawnstrider... she is your opponent, this is also her proving into the Farstriders, she is fairly green but shows much promise..."

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Scorch asked

"Two things... Find and kill a Death knight, two have been spotted on the Dead Scar, each of you kill one and bring me their rune blades as proof... second find and kill two Scourge crows that spy on us in the trees and bring their beaks as proof... you can begin immediately..."

"Dibs on this one!" said Scorch and ran off

"Yeah man, you got this!" shouted Fixer and gave him a thumb up.

"_Ok... now just to turn on the speed augmenters..."_ he hit a button on his armours thigh and his running speed was doubled. He got outside of the city before Leliana had even reached the Walk of Elders.

"_ok... find two Scourge crows... easy enough..." _ he switched his HUD to SCAN mode and immediately picked up slight movement in a tree to the southeast. He moved over to get a clear view and through his sniper scope saw a crow rotted by decay.

"_There you are..." _*Bang* _"One down..."_

It was another few minutes until he found another... but as soon as he found his second Crow he completely quick scoped the bastard!

"_Two beaks... check... now for the death knight..." _he headed towards the dead scar and used an orbital scan to locate a death knight and moved up towards the eastern sanctuary... before finding a death knight just next to it... aiming carefully he took the Death Knight down with one bullet to the brain. He proceeded to pick up the blade when he noticed movement on his orbital scan... he directed the camera up the dead scar a bit and found the second death knight who was holding the lifeless body of a Blood Elf... _"Shit! That's Leliana..." _He glanced at the dropped rune blade but already knew what he had to do... he drew his MkII shotgun and ran up the dead scar, he crossed the river and came face to face with the other Death knight on horseback.

"Hey!" Scorch shouted "Drop the Elf, before I tear you to pieces!" he aimed his shotgun at the DK

The death knight laughed evilly and drew his rune blade after dropping the elven body and rode at Scorch... the Knight had just reached him when *BAM-Chkchk* millions of searing hot pellets ripped through the Death knight and his horse bringing them both down in one shot... the Knight tried to get back up but was met with another blast from Scorch's Shotgun to the face...

"Shit..." Scorch ran over and picked up Leliana's Body and checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one... but he also found a nasty stab in her once smooth stomach and a bruise on her head...

"h-who?" she stuttered

"It's ok... just keep your eyes open ok, you'll be fine..."

Scorch quickly applied bandages to the wound to slow the bleeding and lifted her over his shoulder and started to run back to Silvermoon, not giving a damn about the Rune blades...

He passed through the gates of Silvermoon and a few guards thought he was attacking but he just shouted at them "Get out of the way! I've got wounded here!" he made it to the palace where everyone still waited.

"Fixer! A little help here!"

"huh? Oh shit!" he cursed and began to dig around in his bag. This got the attention of some of the blood elves "What happened to her!" Demanded the Ranger General.

"A death knight stabbed her, but Fixer, do you have it?"

"Yeah" fixer handed Scorch a tube of blue gel and a needle with two tubes on it.

"Stimpacks and Bacta, work most of the time..." he said and injected the fallen elf with the Stimpack and applied the Bacta to the closing wound...

"Do you have any Healing potions?"

"Yeah" said Juno and pulled out a Superior Red potion.

"Here..." Scorch said to the awakening Ranger "Drink this..." and he lifted the bottle to trickle some into her mouth. To the surprise of some of the other Blood Elves she began to rise, no one had ever survived getting stabbed with a Death knight's rune blade...

"T-thank you..." Said Leliana, her voice was soft and surprisingly gentle. She got up and left the palace without looking back.

Scorch nodded and turned to the Blood elf leaders.

"Well... I think it is clear to us now... you have saved one of our own from certain death... that among other things you have shown us... we will gladly join your alliance..."

"Should we leave a representative?" asked Scorch

"Sure..."

"Ok... Echo looks like you are hanging here for a while..."

"Yes master..."

"I'm not a jedi..."

"Whatever..."

"The rest of us bid you farewell..."

"Of course, but if you wish to stay a while in our city that is fine, I could even set you up?"

"Thank you for the offer sir we will think about it" Scorch bowed along with the others and left the palace.

"You know I think I could spend a day in Silvermoon..." said Juno.

"Ok, why not..." then he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Change to casual and I'll catch up with you guys kay?"

"Yes sir..." each of them used either magic or a button on their armour to compact it and they all changed into more casual wear, like tunics, robes, shirts and un-armoured pants and what not.

When the others had left the area Scorch walked over to who he had seen.

"Leliana... are you ok?"

The elf looked up at him "I'm fine... really actually" she had a legitimate smile on. "But I never got to thank you properly... would you like to come and have a glass of Silvermoon's Eversong wine with me?"

Scorch thought about it, he realised what could happen if he accepted, but he also thought she was very pretty and cute in an Elvish way. "Sure... I don't think the others will notice if I'm gone for a bit..." and he followed her towards the Silvermoon inn, totally knowing where this was gonna lead...

**Sooo... I think the rest of you know what is coming next chapter... haha... get it? Coming xD sorry I'm tired it's kina late here :P that and I just wanna get this chapter to at least 2,000 words! I'm as of this word... just about... now I am just right at 2,000 NOW! Yes... ok later :D ( yay sex )**


	5. Your Blood Elf awaits

**Hey Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter... I was kina having moral issues posting this chapter *cough* and by moral issues I mean I didn't know how readers would feel about this type of chapter IoW; a entirly lem based chapter... please note i am not forcing you to read this, if you have a problem with it then please skip this chapter... should i have any complaints I will remove this chapter and you will have to PM me for this chapter, sorry for the in-convince.**

Scorch was sitting next to Leliana Dawnstrider at the inn in Silvermoon city just after he had beaten her in the alliance's last proving test and had saved her from a Death knight during said test. They both had glasses of Eversong wine in their hands.

"This stuff isn't bad... I don't normally drink mind you..."

"Neither do I" Leliana laughed "But this is an occasion"

"I suppose your right... anyways, I have really yet to actually learn about the Blood elves... I know some of the details about your history, the Sunwell, Kael'Thas Sunstrider, I think one of the Magisters told me... but what do you do around here in terms of recreation, what is an average day in a Blood elf's social life?"

"Well, other than bitching about Revenge, the Sunwell, and Kael'Thas" she laughed after saying that "we usually walk around the city and see what is available in the stores and talk to each other... sometimes you can find really good deals in the auction house"

"Very nice, very nice... doesn't seem too bad..."

"Eh..." and Leliana shrugged "It's ok... but it does get a bit bland, we're not really keen on outsiders..."

"Pfft, where have I heard that before... oh right... Fixer and his experience with the Boomers..."

"Boomers?"

"Basically a small society of Ex-Vault dwellers who now live at an abandoned Air base and have the biggest guns available in the wasteland... and they use those guns to blast anyone within range to fucking smithereens" he used his now partially empty golden wine glass to imitate a bomb falling onto his fingers imitating a wasteland wanderer and squished his fingers spilling a bit of wine in the process.

Leliana giggled "They sound like real people... err... people..."

Scorch smirked "Well... once you get to know them and don't get on the wrong side of the howitzer with them they are actually real nice folks... still I wouldn't trust them to handle the big guns on my ship... why I wouldn't trust them to hold a firecracker!" he exclaimed "They'd probably dump it down my shirt..."

Leliana laughed again, it was a cute laugh that Scorch couldn't help but find adorable...

"I like you..." she said

"Thanks"

"I mean... you have really proven something to me... just in this little time you have shown me that maybe being a little... inter-racial may be just what the blood elves need."

"Well, I'm glad I could help..." Scorch said which made Leliana smile.

After a few more glasses it was getting late and Scorch had drank maybe 5-7 glasses but he felt no effects of the alcohol... Leliana on the other had had only had 4 and she seemed a bit... well... tipsy.

"_Maybe I ought to take her home..." _ Scorch thought.

A few minutes later...

Once Leliana had handed over her key and Scorch opened the door for her and helped her up stairs after removing his shoes and leaving them at the door. He sat her down on her bed "Thanks for..." Leliana paused for a bit thinking of a word "Escorting me back to my place" the room they were in; her bedroom (ironically :P) was a medium sized room with purple walls topped with a golden "crown" going around the top perimeter of the ceiling. She had one side table with a candle on it next to her maroon circular bed.

"No problem"

"Um... hey..." Leliana asked "Can you um... can you stay for a bit?" she looked up at Scorch by the corner of her eyes with a pouty face "Pleeease?"

Scorch sighed "How can I say no to a face as cute as that?" and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "But why?"

"Cuz I enjoy your company."

"Thanks, I think..."

Leliana giggled "weeellll... that and I think your pretty hot yourself."

"Thanks, and I'll admit your stunningly beautiful"

Leliana got up and turned around to lay on her stomach on the bed, facing Scorch. "Am I really?" she rested her chin on her palms with her elbows digging into the bed.

"Of course... but when you do things like that I think you are just too cute."

Leliana giggled again "Thanks, but how so? And be honest"

"I mean, you have an amazing figure, perfect curves, eyes that suck you in and skin that looks well... for lack of a better term "Freakishly" smooth... oh and those cute elf ears are helping your cuteness ALOT."

Leliana took his hand and brushed it against her face "It is smooth right?"

"Yes... it is, quite possible the smoothest skin ever..." he moved his hand up one of her ears, lightly bushing it making Leliana snicker.

"Meeeeeh... that tickles!" she whined and blushed.

"Hmm... I wonder where else you are ticklish?" Scorch mused before poking her side making her squeal

"Noooo" she whined

"Hahaha I have got you now!" mocked Scorch and tried to poke her again but she grabbed his hand and stopped it. "Nuh-uh-uh oh no you don't" She said and Scorch smirked and came in fast with his other hand but she dodged it and accidentally stumbled and fell on him, pushing him over. She lay ontop of him and had a hand on his chest. She looked over and their faces were only half a decimetre apart (For you Americans that is about 5 Centimeters which = about an inch and a half) Leliana noticed he was staring at her... into her eyes.

"Your..." his voice sounded far away "Your beautiful..." and he brushed her face again and left his hand on her cheek. She put her hand over top his and without thinking kissed him. She pulled back and muttered "S-sorry..."

"For what?" he asked and brushed her hair before kissing her back, brushing her arm, torso then leg.

"hmmm" Leliana licked his lips and was granted entrance, Leliana's tongue tasted very much like some sort of candy. She pushed him away and noticed a large bulge in his pants, she looked back at him "This isn't all these lips can do..." she said seductively and removed his pants, rubbing his erection through his underwear before removing that as well.

"Ooooh... that's pretty big..." she blushed "well... at least I think... I... I've never actually seen one..."

"S-so your a-"

"Mhm... I'm an unspoiled virgin... everywhere... but your hot and I think your sweet... now let's see if I'm right?" she grinned and licked his shaft "yep, I'm right" and she proceeded to angle her head so she looked straight down his dick, opened her mouth just a bit and put his dick in her mouth, only about halfway out of 9.5 in. Her tongue worked around his shaft, sometimes it crept to the tip and scooped up a bit of pre-cum. She got off him for a second to remove her shirt, showing her B-C sized tits covered in a soft red bra.

Suddenly Scorch sat up and grabbed her waist "Wha!" Leliana exclaimed "Wh... ahh... ahh!" she started to moan as Scorch played with her now very wet clothing (you know the part that covers her crotch?) he removed her red panties and inserted his fingers playing with her little wet hole... working in and out making Leliana moan loudly

Then he laid back down, bringing her waist with him and looked at her. "aww... your pussy is so tiny..." he commented and lightly licked her hole

Leliana yelped and grasped Scorch's dick hard which prompted Scorch to find and proceed to suck on her clit. "Ah! Yes!" and she reached back and unclipped her bra but held it in place as she got off him and faced him before letting her bra fall. Scorch in the meantime removed his shirt making Leliana shutter _"Oh my god... he's so hot"_ she thought as her eyes fixed on his 6-pak.

"Lell..." he whispered "Are... are you ready?"

"Yes..." she lay down on her back as he got up and leaned over her "Its been long enough..."

As he leaned over her he sucked her cute tits making her quiver and he teased her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her tiny cunt.

"In..." she said "Please! Slowly!"

"are you sure?"

"Yes"

So Scorch pushed inside her sinking an inch and she strained and whimpered

"You ok?" Scorch asked

"Yes... just be more gentle..."

Scorch nodded and slowly went 2 more inches deeper before she started grimacing again.

"Please just put it in all the way! Get it over with..."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Ok..." and he sank into her until his tip rested against her cervix.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" She screamed high pitched and a small trail of blood leaked out her vagina.

Scorch leaned in and kissed her "I did try to warn you" before starting to move in and out with Leliana yelping every now and then.

Once Leliana had calmed down and adjusted to his thrusting she glanced up at him and retorted to his earlier comment "Well why didn't you say sooner?"

"You're a smart elf, I figured you'd figure it out" he remarked snidely.

Leliana looked at him with a pouty face "You're mean..." she said with a cute mocking tone, the top half of her ears drooped down making her pouty face even more adorable.

"Here I think you will like this one better!" Scorch said to which Leliana replied "Huh!?" and her drooped ears perked back up again so quickly it reminded Scorch of a puppy... he had to hold back a laugh... which would have been awkward giving the circumstances

Scorch repositioned her so she was on her hands and knees. He got on his knees and entered her tiny elvish vagina again, hammering her insides. It was just now that Scorch realised how difficult it was to move around in her... "Erg... Lel... your so... gah! So fuckin' tight."

"So you like my little elven pussy?" she said in such an innocent voice that one would have wanted to believe she was. But then she had to go and start rolling her hips almost making Scorch's eyes glaze over. After a bit of this Leliana glanced over her shoulder at him, cute pout mode activated!

"I wanna be on top" whined Leliana to which Scorch complied and let her ride him, however she was still far from in control. For in this position Scorch had the ability to repeatedly ram her little pussy at amazing speeds, which is exactly what he did. He hammered her so fast her eyes glazed over and she drooled out of the corner of her mouth. However "AH! Scorch, I'm about to orgasm, I can feel my pussy tightening around your growing cock... which can only mean"

"Yeah... erh... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum out ok..."

"Ah! No!"

"What?"

Leliana leaned further over him and pumped her hips faster "No... your gonna cum **inside** me..."

"But why do you wan-"

"I just do ok! Now please ju- AH! Orgasm! I'm AHH! Please! Please! I beg you to cum... I want you to cum in my little elven pussy"

"Ehe... grk... cumming Lel, cumming"

"Ahhh-hah... eh-ha! Yes! Flood it, flood my pussy" and flood it did! With his white cum seeping out between his dick and her pussy lips. "Ooooh yes... mmmm I feel your cum... oooooh its so warm"

Then with the last spurt of seed Leliana collapsed on Scorch, both of them panting heavily "That... was amazing... and let it be known... I'm the first Blood Elf to have sex with a human... and it felt good"

"So... was this just a onetime thing or is this little Blood Elf off to find one of her own kind?"

"Well, if you don't mind... I don't think I would mind being **your** little Blood elf..."

Scorch smirked "I could live with that" and kissed her one last time before she passed out.

**Well... that was basically all just sex... HOORAY! :P... :,( god I'm sooo tired... I finished this at 4:08 AM :O**

**PS: any complaints and I will take this chapter out? Kay? **


	6. Falcon- I mean Spartan PAWNCH!

**EDIT: the next sex scene will probably be in chapter 8... then the one after that may be 10 or 11...**

**PS: if there WASN'T a sex scene last chapter, but there was about to be one, then it must have been taken out, if you want it though and have yet to see it PM or Review me for it and I will PM it your way.**

Sylvanas was passing through the royal quarter when she heard a grinding noise from Delt's room, like metal against stone.

"Joel?" she opened the door and Delta looked up from his bunk, he held his sword in one hand and a whetstone in the other.

"Yeah?"

Sylvanas looked around "Well... you've done some re-arranging..." the room looked totally different, if she closed the door you wouldn't have even known you were in Undercity, you would have sworn you were in a log or wooden cabin somewhere in the countryside. There was a nice fire burning in the fire place, the floor was made out of smooth cobblestone and walls were made out of wooden planks and the ceiling looked like it was made out of straw. "Um... isn't that a fire hazard?" she asked

"No, it's flame retardant..."

"Oh... what's with the change of scenery?"

"I didn't like the other one... you know the cobwebs and bland walls and floor...?"

"So you changed it to look like-"

"Home... this is a similar style to the house I was raised in till I was a teenager and had to go out on my own... I wandered around Tamriel for a while before finally settling somewhere in Cyrodiil... however I was then framed for doing a crime I didn't commit and was locked up in the middle of the imperial city... then a long story short I ended up saving Tamriel from something called Oblivion... a few years afterwards I tried to return home to Skyrim only to find that a civil war had erupted and I was again captured with them thinking of me as a spy... me and some others were taken to be executed but I escaped with the timely arrival of the dragons... one in particular, Alduin, who I ended up killing a few months later..."

"That's quite a tale you have..."

"Oh I could go on... but you wouldn't want to hear me ramble all day..."

Sylvanas sighed "I hear nothing but grief and complaints from other horde leaders... mainly the Orcs... I could use a good tale that doesn't involve me getting shouted at."

"Very well... you may want to pull up a chair though... it's quite lengthy..."

Sylvanas smiled and sat down while Delt spoke.

**Meanwhile...**

Scorch sat on the edge of the bed, he was dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants, he had a grey sweater on the dresser. It was about 8 in the morning and he watched Leliana sleep and couldn't help but sigh looking at her cute petite figure under the quilts.

He leaned over and kissed her neck and cheek "Leliana..." he whispered "Gotta get up..."

"No..." she mumbled sleepily "just... just a few more minutes..."

"You don't want to be late to your first Farstrider attendance do you?"

She sat bolt upright "Oh right!" then came to her senses and made a high pitch "Squeak" sound as she realised she was still naked and covered herself.

Scorch laughed and picked up her underwear and armour and gave it to her and averted his eyes while she dressed.

"Now then we will jus-"

"Hey Scorch if you can hear me, The Lord dude wants to see us" said the voice of Fixer from outside on the street "Oh and if you know where Leliana is tell her to go as well the Ranger General is waiting for her..."

"Hey I'll meet you there ok? No need letting the others know about this erm... encounter... ok?"

She nodded and Scorch changed into his armour and headed out.

"Sure, see you in a bit..." she said and Scorch ran off back to the palace.

**Later at said Palace...**

"As with our allegiance with the horde we provide soldiers for them... we feel that if we ally with you we should do likewise... so we the blood elves will send a group of troops, it may not be much but we feel we must contribute something..."

"Thank you your majesty" said Scorch.

"How does fifty sound? For a start at least..."

"Currently we have I think a thousand personnel on the ground right now... and twelve thousand up in space... 50 will do, as I said we won't force your people into military service."

"Well... I guess this is goodbye." Said Fixer and he and the others started to leave

"Hmmm..." the ranger general mused after noticing the sad expression on the Farstrider's latest recruit. "Wait... Lieutenant"

"Yes sir?" said Scorch

"As Ranger general I think it would be wise if we sent a representative with you... and seeing as our latest recruit knows you a bit... I think it would be a good idea for her to come with you."

Scorch smiled and saluted "Yes sir, thank you sir!"

"_Yes!" _thought Leliana ecstatically.

Leliana caught up with them, the troops would move through the plaugelands on foot but Leliana now got the "luxury" of being able to take whatever the clones were taking back.

"What are you guys taking back? Dragonhawk? Portal?"

Scorch laughed softly "Leli... you have a lot to learn about us..." once they left Silvermoon she heard a faint humming then a soft breeze slowly getting stronger.

"Yes! Dropship! We're not taking back that piece of crap!" said Scorch

"Hey!" said Fixer

"Dude, it's a piece of crap and you can't deny it!"

"It's not a piece of crap... there I just did!"

Leliana giggled, watching them fight over something so trivial was rather amusing...

Once they had all gotten into the ship and sat down the personnel bay doors closed and they took off... in only a few minutes they were at the camp!

"Wow, that was fast!" said Leliana

"Yup... I love my tools of destruction" said Scorch and snickered evilly, then laughed at Leliana who was looking at him funny.

"Hey, what was that weapon you shot the Death knight with?"

"Oh this? The SR-99 sniper rifle... very good gun... wanna see what else we have?"

"Sure!"

"Haha, ok follow me." he lead her to the armoury and entered the key code to open the doors.

"Holy! That's a lot of weapons!"

"Nah, you should see the armoury we have on the ships!" the walls of the building were lined with all sorts of weapons and armour.

"What's this?"

Scorch proceeded to pick up the gun "M6 Magnum... I don't like it..." he said holding up the silver handgun

"Why not?" Leliana asked

"This is the newer model, which frankly... sucks... here hold it" he tossed her the gun

"It's light!"

"Too light!" he said clearly expressing his hate in that weapon "small clip, horrible fire rate... and don't even get me started on the stopping power! So it's safe to say that if all I had was that when you needed to be saved... you'd be screwed I doubt it would even pierce his armour!"

"Oh..."

"But this one! I love it!" he said and held up an almost identical pistol but with a bigger clip and a bit bulkier. "WAAAAY more stopping power, decent fire rate, good clip and has a x2 scope!"

"Oh c'mon it can't be much different..."

"Wanna bet... gimmy the other gun, now hold this one... be careful..."

"Oh relax, these weapons are basically the same... it's not like I'm gonna" *CL-THUD*the weight of the gun was almost like an anvil (Exaggeration) and it pulled her down, she couldn't lift it... "HOLY FUCK! This thing weighs a ton! How do you even aim it!?"

"By being a Spartan of course... it was specially made!" Scorch took the pistol back and they both left the armoury. "I love this gun, if a normal Spartan punch wasn't enough to take you out... and it ALWAYS is..." Scorch demonstrated this by punching the head off a metal target dummy which Leliana thought was very impressive. "Then the extra few pounds on this gun and the pistol butt will kill you straight!" and brandished the pistol and approached a solid concrete wall and with the pistol impacting first was able to take out a quarter of the pillar cleaving right through a corner of it.

"Whoa..." was all Leliana was able to say as they entered the mess hall.

"And the little jagged part on the clip is great as a bottle opener!" he said cheerfully and grabbed some drinks and popped open both of them with the gun. "Nuka-Cola?"

**Meanwhile...**

Jaina Proudmoore had made it back to Theramore in one piece and started writing a letter to the Alliance of light.

"_Gentlemen... _

_I have noticed you recently were successful in recruiting the Blood Elves to your alliance... i figured you would want to know that the Night Elves recently contacted me asking for your presence. I replied saying I would send a letter to you, so here it is..._

_The Night elves are willing to join your alliance if you can prove you aren't an abusive power, in otherwords they want to know if you are going to be able to help nature or harm it? Also they wish to have a relay with your fastest warrior... I think these are things you can handle... _

_-Jaina"_

"There..." Jaina sighed "Lieutenant! Bring this message to the Alliance of Light base near Gagetzran... got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"


	7. Tag 'em and bag 'em

**I believe this is chapter 7... if that's the case there is a 50/50 chance there will be a sex scene next chapter... otherwise it will be the one after... however I doubt I'm actually going to have one unless its important to the plot or the main character development.**

Not long after Jaina's message reached the AOL base had Scorch, Zulu, Fixer and Juno set out to meet Tyrande Whisperwind in the forests of Felwood.

"Ah, there they are..." she said as she saw them enter the night elf camp. "I have heard of how you swayed the Blood elves to join your alliance... and I have something similar in mind, I have a boon to ask of you."

"Sure, shoot" said Scorch

"one of our hunters was captured by the local satyrs and we need assistance in retrieving her... normally this would be no problem as we would just send in a solo adventurer the do the task, but after the recent cataclysm we have been short of heroes... we don't want to risk sending in a large team in fear they will execute her... so I wish to call upon you four to rescue our huntress and return her safely to this camp."

"Really? Uh... sure sounds easy enough... what is her name?" asked Zulu

"Kalipso Nightingale"

"Thanks, we will return with your huntress as soon as possible."

Tyrande nodded and sat quietly in her tent.

Zulu, Scorch, Fixer and Juno had gathered around a round table in the center of the Night elf encampment. Scorch reached into his suit's matter-shrinking-inventory (or MSI [this is what allows him to carry numerous items, his suit's AI just organizes and gives items to him so he doesn't have to search manually for it]) and produced a small saucer with three legs poking out the bottom and a circular blue dot on the center and threw it on the table. The emitter displayed a map of the area and revealed the terrain of felwood, there was one thing you could say about the map... where the hell was the forest floor!?

"Scorch can you activate thermal scanning?" asked Fixer

Scorch pressed a orange button on the side of the emitter and the forest map became a glow of red, yellow and orange...

"Well..." said Zulu with his Italian accent which only made him sound even cockier about it. "That's helpful" and the other clones sighed. Thermal was basically useless in the dense warm forests of felwood.

"So we're going in blind?" asked Juno

"Seems that way" replied Scorch, this was one of his pet peeves... going into a combat situation where he knew nothing about the terrain, the enemy or even the location of their damned objective!

"So what the plan lieutenant?" asked Zulu (by now I'm gonna point out I haven't actually officially chosen Scorch's Rank but now I have decided on Lt. Col. [which I think is a "commander"] Because people still call him an LT)

Scorch sighed again "We go in, kill any satyrs that get in our way, grab the hostage and get back here... assuming we can find them"

The other clones looked nervously at each other, not much of a plan now was it?

Zulu fake coughed to get his attention "And uh, what about plan B sir?"

"Wash, rinse, repeat." Scorch stated

"Ah... I see... yeah fuck the plan B plan A is gonna be flawless..." Zulu rolled his eyes after saying this.

"Fine! You know what!" Scorch shot a bit miffed "You wanna plan? Then how about you and Juno stay up in the trees and if you find any sign of the hostage then call me and Fixer and we will come to help you. We will remain on the ground."

Seeing no other complaints Scorch put the team into action...

**Later, deep in Felwood**

Zulu and Juno were tree jumping around Felwood looking for any sign of the missing night elf or the Satyr camp. *chk* "Anything?" Zulu asked over his radio but all he heard was static... "Scorch, Fixer... are you there? Respond damnit!" more static... Zulu switched off his coms and turned to Juno "The tree cover must be interfering with our relay, or something else..."

Juno nodded then looked to the ground "hey!" he said and jumped down and Zulu followed. Juno pointed to a pair of imprints in the grass "These aren't human footprints... they seem to be hoof like..." he looked up then back down the line of tracks which were so light that even an expert night elf hunter might miss them. "They're old... but they lead that way" he noticed the formation of the trees were parallel to each other at this point "Looks like it's a path... probably leads to their camp..." he said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Zulu and headed deeper into the woods with Juno right behind him. While following the trail Juno called for Zulu to wait up telling him that he thought he had heard voices, the two crouched behind a bush and four humanoid creatures walked past them. The creatures had hairy bodies that resembled a man with the lower body of a donkey or mule or more likely a goat. As they passed the two clones overheard one complaining about patrols. Another one was questioning the tallest on why they couldn't have some fun with one of the prisoners they had captured, the clones now knew they were heading in the right direction.

"What do you say we see just how tough these things are?" asked Juno to Zulu who nodded and jumped out of the bush with his Venetian falchion drawn and stabbed an unsuspecting satyr through the back and it dropping dead after it released a surprised bleat. The other three turned around but before they could even draw steel Zulu had plunged his dual hidden blades into two of the satyr's chest and Juno put an arrow through the throat of the last one. Zulu chuckled "You were faster once Juno..." said Zulu in reference to how he had gotten more kills. "And you were less reckless once... but I guess all things change..." retorted Juno "Let's just keep on going." and the two eventually came to a split in the paths.

"So which way?" asked Zulu

"Let's split up, I'll go left, and you go right..." suggested Juno

"Alright, we'll meet up at the night elf camp if we rescue the prisoner or can't find her."

10 minutes later Zulu came across a satyr camp... _"Looks like I went the right way..." _he thought and checked his weapons; his sword, a crossbow on his back, 20 throwing knives, 15 shots for his hidden pistol, 5 vials of poison, a dagger, dual hidden blades and his fists... all good. Before he entered combat he scanned the camp, about 20 guards... and near the northwest part of the camp he saw five wooden cages, one of them occupied...

He snuck around the edge of the camp and managed to reach a bush near the occupied cage...

"Psst" he whispered to the Night Elf prisoner. "I'm Zulu, I'm here to rescue you... let me kill the guards then I will let you out."

"Just you? Where are your reinforcements?"

"I'm all the backup I need..." and he vanished back into the bush and went over to the next bush and leapt out, assassinating one of the guards. Immediately however, it got the attention of the rest of the satyrs who approached him with vile expressions on their faces and weapons drawn.

Zulu reached out and pointed at one of the satyrs and with a loud bang and a flash of light a round from his hidden pistol ripped through a satyr. Without time to reload Zulu whipped out his crossbow and hit a satyr in the chest, and then replaced it on his back before hurling two knives at some of the satyrs. All in all he managed to eliminate four of his enemies before they even reached him, thinning their ranks effectively. Then the first satyr reached him and swung his curved sword at him but his arm was grabbed and pushed to the side so it missed Zulu who plunged his hidden blade into his opponent's stomach with his free hand. He dumped the body to the ground and jumped onto two approaching satyrs with his hidden blades then drawing his sword; a meter long steel blade, not including the handle, which was adorned with a silver hawk... the blade of his ancestor. A satyr swung messily at him and it was easily parried and countered resulting in a blade to the neck. Zulu used this counter-kill to execute a chain-kill spree as he used his momentum and enemies predictability to effectively dodge and counter his opponent's attacks in quick succession. Very soon there were only four left... after Zulu finished off the 17th one with a stab in the toe and a fast upward slice straight up the torso and chin the remaining three bolt up and ran... and Zulu decided killing them was not worth the effort, so he returned to the wooden cage and cut the ropes holding the lock in place.

"Alright... now to get you back to Tyrande... erm... I think it was this way."

"Thanks for the rescue" said Kalipso

"No problem, it's what I do..." Zulu glanced around searching for any Satyrs he may have missed "Oh and please don't be like every other escort NPC who decides they have to pick a fight with every mob encountered even if they are like 50 fucking miles away!"

"W-what?" Kalipso asked

Zulu shook his head "I dunno... I just felt like I had to vent the writer's severe hatred for escorting NPCs, breaking the fourth wall or not... anyways... onward!" and Zulu dragged Kalipso in tow while she just had a complete "WTF" expression pasted on her face.

**Later...**

Zulu and Kalipso entered the camp where Tyrande was waiting for them and found Scorch and Fixer both standing next to her awaiting Zulu's return.

"Hey where is Juno?" Zulu asked

Then Juno ran into the camp with a "right here!" he reached the rest of the clones "yeah... I went the wrong way..." and Zulu face palmed.

"And so" Tyrande started "With the rescue of one of my huntresses I suppose a reward is in order, I would be happy to sign in with your alliance."

"Thank you ma'am" said Scorch who bowed and held out a electronic datapad towards Tyrande and gave her a digital pen with which she used to sign the formal alliance treaty. Scorch took back the pen and pressed it back into the storage slot on the datapad with a click and turned around and removed his helmet with a grin. "Four down... eight to go!"

"Make that 6 or even less" said Tyrande "We have a surprising amount of trust built with the Taurens due to the Earthen Ring and Cenarious Expedition. So that being said we may be able to earn enough pull in order to get them to agree with your alliance... also the Dranai and Worgens regard us highly due to our first impressions and understanding of them. I may be able to talk them into joining as well now... and they most likely will agree."

Scorch counted on his fingers trying to keep track of the races who were allied and who had yet to ally... the Night Elves, Humans, Undead, Blood Elves, Tauren, Dranai and Worgens would be part of the alliance soon enough. Making only the Goblins, Orcs, Dwarves, Gnomes and Trolls left to be convinced.

"A bit of advice" said Tyrande "If you are going to try to get the other races to ally with you I'd suggest getting the Dwarves and Orcs to ally with you first. If you do that the Gnomes and Trolls will most likely follow right behind without any effort. Then all that will be left will be the Goblins... and you _could_ just pay them..."

"Thanks for your help ma'am I am sure we will not disappoint you" said Scorch and saluted.

"I would expect not... oh and Kalipso you are assigned as emissary for the night elves in the Alliance of Light"

"Yes m'lady"

"Thank you again ma'am" said Scorch "We will be on our way now" and a dropship flew down out of the sky and picked them up to return them to the nearest Alliance base.

**BIG NOTICE:**

**Ugh... I was... highly un-motivated to write this chapter as you may be able to tell... I think I might take a break from this fic for a while to think of how exactly this story will proceed. I already have two directions I could go with but I haven't decided which one to go with... that being said I am considering doing both which would make this story fairly long. But as I said I am not really motivated to write this anymore... maybe it will come back to me in a bit but until then consider this story on hold and expect rare updates until otherwise stated. This chapter took me almost a month to write... basicly what would happen is I would sit down... stare at this screen for an hour and only get down maybe one paragraph... which means, I most likely will still write this, but at a snail's pace... at least until I become more motivated in this fic.**

**Thank you for understanding and all that (I hope)**

**-Rogue**


End file.
